1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications, and in particular, to a portable composite communication terminal for transmitting/receiving voice and images and a communication method and system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information in society, there is an increasing demand for a composite communication terminal having functions in addition to a communication terminal solely for voice transmission. Currently, mobile phones can transmit voice and text messages between the mobile phone and a base station. In addition, there exist digital cameras which can take and store images digitally. However, there are no devices which can take digital images and transmit them to another device. Therefore, there exists a need for a device which can take digital images and transmit them to another device. A mobile video phone (MVP), according to the present invention, can provide voice and image transmission services that will meet the demands of users in the multimedia era. The MVP is equipped with a digital camera function in addition to the functions of a typical portable communication terminal (e.g., portable phone). A user can therefore photograph an object or images as needed in business and store the photographs in the device. The MVP may also function as a radio transmitter and therefore the user can transmit/receive a desired image without logging into a personal computer (PC).